Zoe and Sam
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: Zoe and Sam reunite after a year apart. There is a little Leah/OC in this too. Rated Teen for suggestive themes. Hope you like it. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

This is another story for a friend. Tell me if you like it, if I should continue or not. Also if you are reading my other story 'Maddy's Baby, Taylor's Granddaughter' I will not be posting another chapter until Monday. I'm sorry.

Eighteen year old Zoe Shannon and Leah Marcos sat gossiping about the new baby that the neighbors had, before their conversation turned to boys and clothes.

Zoe knew Leah was more the military than girly, but she was girly enough to have interests.

"You know, I think it would be nice to actually have dates for the harvest festival this year." She said as they looked through their dresses, Leah have brought her best dresses for Zoe's opinion.

"You know Nat will scare any boy away from me," Leah laughed.

"Hey look at the bright side, he has gotten taller since last year, a least taller than you now." Zoe laughed at her friend's scowl. Changing the subject Leah and lifted a particularly pretty blood red dress. It was silk and stopped just below the knees, with thin straps.

"I bet Angus will love this," She laughed at Zoe's pink face and threw the dress at her.

"Yeah, yeah, like he would take me tonight." She picked up one of Leah's dresses and held it to her. It was pale green with strips of purple at the bottom. "This one will catch Jaxson's eye, don't you shake your head at me I know you like him."

The girls laughed and changed into their respective dresses, Zoe in red and Leah in green, before doing each other's makeup.

"Wow, Zoe, Leah, you look amazing." Zo's mother exclaimed and smiled as they giggled and left for the festival. Jim was grabbing his coat, when the girls left, "Don't you dare follow them." She ground out, "It was bad enough that you almost killed Mark when he proposed."

Jim placed his jacket on the back of the chair and smiled when Elizabeth said, "Good, now I have you all to myself and Taylor let me borrow these." She pulled out a set of cuffs.

.

.

.

"Miss Shannon, may I have this dance?" Angus McShire asked with his oak eyes and black hair. She loved how he bowed to her and swept her around, watching Leah get dragged onto the floor by an almost fifteen year old Nathaniel Jr. Both men took their partners waists and hands, swaying to the music.

Zoe stepped closer and laid her head on Angus' shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"Enjoying yourself, Miss Shannon?" She giggled at his warm voice, and wrapped both arms around his neck, his other hand slipping to her waist.

"May I steal her away from you?"

Zoe turned towards the voice and gasped. Little Sam Marcos, the bean pole a year ago, stood strong and muscled, and a good foot taller than her. "Sam," she looked at Angus, "Do you mind, I haven't seen him in a year.

She was twirled away from him and into a powerful chest, "Wow, Sam, you really packed on the muscle." He smiled at her with his green eyes, but he looked at her like she had seen Maddy look at a flower, examining it's delicate petals.

"Thanks, you'd be surprised what you do in the wild, and the soldier's like you more when you help." His voice was deep and honey coated. How much had he changed in the past year? "You look nice, specially in that dress, I barely recognized my Zoe here."

"Oh, so I belong to you?" They often had this playful banter, saying they owned each other and other inside jokes, but when he spin her and dipped her, this was not playful.

"I do own you," he was suddenly very serious and she felt a shiver run down her back, "And I don't like that sniveling dick even coming near you." She stared at him for a moment, he had always been one to protect her and they have been flirting for years, but they generally didn't know how to go about getting to first base.

"Sam, what happened to you out there?" She looked into his eyes as he lifted her from the dip. He shook his head and took her hand. Sam walked her out of the market and walked along the side of his and Leah's house.

"When I was out there a lot of us got eaten, the bodies we could send back got here but some of us chose to stay out there to get the star charts written or we would have to wait a century …" he babbled grasping her hand tighter.

She stopped walking with him and started yanking her hand from his, "Sam, your scaring me." Voice trembling, she watched him stop and turn around to hold her to him.

"I'm sorry," He breathed into her ear, one of his hands rubbing circles into her back, "I just haven't stopped running since Dr. Hansan was killed." She had heard of the scientist and worried until they sent another team out to them.

She cupped his face and looked at his eyes, they seemed to make him look so much older. "You're here, your safe, your mine." She said with all seriousness and awkwardly stood on her tip toes to press her lips to his. It took a moment for him to respond, before her lips were parted by his and their tongues brought into the equation.

Zoe hadn't noticed that he had been walking her backwards to his front door were she laid back against it as their kisses became fevered.

.

.

.

Leah looked around for her brother, she had just been told that Sam was back, and she dearly wanted to see the seventeen year old boy.

"He'll show up," Jaxson said as he helped her look. "Let's look at the fireworks." He took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

"Hey, Jaxson, you're supposed to be on the fence this year." Reynolds called and Leah waved as he ran to his spot.

She gasped when the coat as ripped off her shoulders before being replaced by Nat's jacket, she smiled at him and watched the exploding lights.

.

.

.

Zoe laid on her side and traced shapes into Sam's bare chest. They were both naked beneath the sheets, but content with the new direction of their relationship. Zoe looked around his room and noted that he had taken many of his science posters down.

"So how are you going to explain the blood," she nibbled at his ear, still sore and surprised by how gentle he was with her. Sam silently groaned and tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him by her waist.

"Don't know, I'm being distracted by a succubus." He smirked as she slapped his chest then kissed the area. He sighed and pulled her to his lips.

"We need to get back to the party." She gasped as he rolled them over.

"No we don't." he bit on her neck and smiled.

"Then get ready," she kissed his jaw line before adding, "because you're mine."

"And you are mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are much loved and I would love suggestions on what should happen next. Any and all suggestions are welcome and loved….I use the word love a lot…interesting. Anyway enjoy. And I will have another chapter of 'Maddy's Baby, Taylor's Granddaughter' tomorrow.**

"Sam what are you doing here?" The tanned face of Zoe Shannon stared at him with wide eyed amusement. His hair was brown with mud and dirt covered his usually sun bronzed skin. "No, better question, what happened to you?" she then saw his torn shirt and the white bandages beneath it. Dark splotches reddened the shirt around the tears.

"I…uh…I wanted to see you," he fidgeted, knowing that that is not all she wanted to know. She raised a graceful eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.

"Damn it Sam, my dad is the sheriff, do you really think that I wouldn't know about Vensuls. He's dead," there was a slight tremble in her voice, and she swallowed hard to clear it. He leveled her with his green eyes and stepped closer to her.

"I never meant to worry you, Zo," he snaked an arm around her thin waist and pulled her to him. Resting their foreheads against each other allowed them to leek deeply into each other's eyes.

Brown to Green.

"I never want to feel that way again, even if I have to tie you down on my bed, where it's safe." She said in a low voice, gripping his biceps and squeezing to get her point across. Standing like that on her front porch seemed to calm them down. Hearts once racing, beat languidly as they hjust held each other. That was all the comfort they needed.

"How did Maddy an Mum an Wash go through this and come back sane?" She asked, moving to kiss his neck and jaw line. "You aren't even out in the field nearly as much as they are."

"Because, I'm not out there often, and I didn't tell you-"

"Your first mistake," she smiled as he nodded vigorously and kissed her cheek.

"And I never took that knife you gave me for my birthday."

"Second mistake." He kissed her other cheek, chin stubble making her cheeks red.

"And I didn't listen to Maddy when she said to duck." He moved to press his lips to hers, but she pulled back a bit.

"Not nly was that your third mistake, but you haven't told me the last one you made." She whispered, barely touching his lips.

"I didn't tell you how much I loved you before and after I was otg." He whispered and took her lips in his. Zoe kissed back and bit on his lip, sucking on it when he moaned.

As they slowly broke apart Zoe whispered, "That wasn't your finally mistake." He grabbed her and tugged her inside, "No one's home," she said as if answering his unspoken question. He pulled her to the door of the room she once shared with Maddy but now held a single bed and desk.

"And what is my last mistake?" He kissed her in the door way of her room.

"You didn't take me with you," she pressed her palm to his beating chest.

"Like I would take the best architect Terra Nova's ever seen, the only girl who had successfully designed shatter proof walls," She giggled as he spoke about a project so exciting to her she babbled to him about it for an hour, "out there."

"I needed my inspiration for my buildings." She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So a bunch of trees give you ideas?"

"No, you do." Smiling as a shiver ran down his spine she led him to the bed.

He laughed and slid the door closed happy with her being here to calm him, "So about tying me up…"


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe sat in front of her open window, working on the new prints of military bases, being commissioned by the Commander. She took a moment to breath and looked up, her room faced towards the fence, and she watched a herd of Brachiosaurs grazing along the fence line.

It would have cause concern years ago, the fear of the animals storming through Terra Nova was terminated when one of Zoe's prototype fence diverted a herd of the Herbivores. No, Omnivores as Maddy would explain.

"Hey, Zo," Angus leaned against the frame, smiling wide. She returned the smile and stretched, being hunched over for three hours does things to your back. As she did this she watched his eyes roam over her upper body, lingering at her chest.

She knew she had this effect on boys, even reveled in the attention some times. She finished her stretch and leaned forward on the table. "What are you up to?" smirking, she added, "Boy."

He wrinkled his nose and frowned at her, "I'm nineteen, like hell am I a BOY."

"Okay so I'll call you," She smiled wider, "Girl." He scoffed and laughed as she giggled herself.

"Alright, putting titles aside, I was having a pretty crappy day. That is until I saw you." He leaned in, he used to do that before Sam came home. She used to always be able to find him nearby.

"Glad I could brighten your day." She stood and shut her window, locked it and left her home. He met her at the porch and offered her his arm. She shook her head, smiling all the while.

"You know I can't, we are just friends now." She watched him drop his hands to his sides as they began to walk to the market.

On their way there, they talked about a number of things, one was about a Valentines day party. An old concept, but Taylor thought they should in honor of the colony growing so fast.

"So I was thinking we could go out together on V day." He smiled at her, but she felt uneasy.

"I don't think so-" She was cut off when he kissed her, pulling her in with his arms around her waist. She stiffened and stayed stone still against him as his lips moved against hers.

She pushed at his shoulders and pulled back to look at him, a frown on her olive features. Zoe wiggled from his arms and stood out of his reach. Before she could say anything, Sam stood glowering behind him.

He grabbed Angus' shoulder and spun him around. "I should beat the hell out of you."

"**Sam.**" Zoe scolded and watched him step around the smaller man and place himself between the two. Zoe reached out and brushed her fingers over the back of his neck to send of shiver through him.

She smirked she succeeded, "Sam, let's just go." She tugged on his arm and dragged him away from the market and to his home.

"Why did you let him kiss you?" he sounded hurt as she held his hand.

"He kissed me, but I didn't kiss back." She could tell it still bothered him and stopped on the porch of his and Leah's house. "Sam Marcos, Angus is a night light compared to the light you give me each and every day. You're my sun. You're mine." She cupped his face with her hands and looked into his eyes.

Green to brown. Forehead to the forehead.

Their arms pulled them close together and lips melded together as she showed him exactly what he meant to her. The stood like this for several minutes until they came up for air. She smiled at him widely as he slide his hands up and rested them on the sides of her.

"And Zoe Shannon," He leaned forward so his lips brushed against hers and whispered huskily, "You are mine. Forever, I want to keep you close."

She smiled and kissed him, huffing when he pulled away. "Zoe, I meant that I want to get a house that we could live in together."

She wrinkled her nose, "We have only been dating for a few months Sam, don't you think that is a little rushed?"

"But we've know each other longer, about thirteen years longer." He pouted at her and she just laughed.

"Let me think about it." Twirling in her heel, she meant to leave, but he caught her and spun her again.

"You are not running from me," She stared at him, a year ago he would have let her run off, but now he is making her face him.

"I don't want this to go wrong, and we still have plenty of time to think about that." He nodded and started kissing her furiously, she returning the affection with just as much passion. He walked her into the house, and laid her down on the couch.

Sam slipped his hands to her hips and pushed her shirt up to palm her warm stomach. She gasped with her eyes closed and he watched her with awe.

God she was gorgeous.

He leaned back down and licked and bit at her neck and behind her ear. She was moaning softly, but he wanted her like this.

Just as she started to pull at the buttons of her shirt, he sat up and scooted so he wasn't touching her.

"Sam? What the hell?" leaning against his back she pressed herself into him to entice him.

"That won't work this time," he crossed his arms over his chest and looked straight ahead and away from her.

She tried again, moving her hands beneath his shirt, before pulling back. He was holding his ground to her, instead of caving into her will.

"Sam you can't leave me like this," when he didn't reply, she moved to crouch in front of him."Oh you are a horrible person."

"Yes now you know my evil plan," He mimicked a evil super genius from an old cartoon Maddy showed them when they were young. "No sex until you live with me."

She stared at him for several moments and rose, leaving out the door as he fixed her appearance. Sam sat on the couch watching the door.

Damn, his plan back fired. Terribly.

Fie minutes later while he was thinking up an apology, Zoe swung the door open and entered with a small box in her hands. He could tell in the box were some clothes and her work materials.

"Only for a month. I won't bring more than this over, and if it works out, we'll get a place together." Zoe placed the box on his coffee table before she placed her hands on her hips.

"Now, strip and get on that couch." He stared at, a little intimidated, "Now, Sam, you tortured me." He did as she said, but stayed in his boxers. Zoe walked over and sat on his lap, kissing him deeply, making him want her, before getting off him and walking to his room.

"I won't give you any tonight, unless you listen to me, very carefully." He nodded vigorously, throat suddenly very dry as he followed the light of his life into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

** Longer Chapter, I know, but this is really going to move the plot forward. Enjoy.**

"Absolutely not," Jim roared as Zoe explained to him that she was moving in with the Marcos'. "You will not move in with any boys." They stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner when Zoe told them about her location change. Having to tell them after they found her that morning at her friend's home.

She huffed and set her stance, "It's one boy, and Leah, and it's just for a month." Her father crossed his arms and set his jaw. "Oh, Mom, talk to him."

"Sorry Sweetie, but he has a point." Her mother's soothing voice did nothing to change her mind. "Look at your sister, she didn't move in with Mark until they were married."

"Mom," Zoe whined, "Maddy and Mark _**courted, **_they only did that because Taylor made it a rule for the military. Sam's not military." Jim's head turned to her, brows knitting together.

"No, you're staying here. And that's final." He placed the vegetables into the pan and started frying them.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but couldn't. Yes, Maddy did wait till her wedding night to move in with Mark, but Zoe loved Sam as much as her sister loved Mark. So why couldn't Zoe move in with the person she loves?

Zoe turned on her heel and walked to her room. She had already taken some things over to Sam's the previous evening, when she agreed to his terms. Now, however, she'd move in.

Collecting one more box of her very few things and a week worth of clothes she left her parents home. Walking down the street she passed the statue of Washington, still erect even after said woman demanded it to be removed.

"Zoe, where are you going?" Angus asked sideling up to her. Things were still a little awkward between them even though he found her that morning and apologized profusely.

"I'm moving in with Sam and Leah," Her eyes set on the door to the Marcos house after she spoke. Sam had given Zoe a key to the house and now she was fumbling to find it, sure she put it in her pocket.

Angus took the box so she could get her key and unlock the door, smiling when she heard the click sound.

"Thanks," taking back the box after opening the door she walked in and placed it on Sam's bed in his room. It still felt strange since he had taken his science posters down.

Zoe turned around and stumbled back, Angus inches from her. "Um, I guess you could go now."

"What, no thank you?" Leaning in, he grasped her shoulders. He pressed his lips to her so hard that it was probably leaving bruises.

Zoe wiggled, glaring at the boy that was throwing himself at her, and bit down on his lower lip. Hard.

He pulled back when she tasted blood, and frowned. "You should leave." She spoke with a trembling voice, anger clear in it. He pushed her against the wall with an audible thud and pressed open mouthed kisses to her mouth, chin and jaw.

Reaching around on Sam's desk, Zoe grasped the handle to the knife she had given him when he came back from his six month otg mission. Pulling it from the heavy sheath, she pressed the blade into his side. He stilled completely.

"Now Zoe," He started to pull away, "Knives are dangerous." He grasped her wrist and twisted effectively making her drop the blade. It clattered to the floor, sliding away from them.

"Angus, stop," croaking and wiggling, Zoe kicked out, catching the inside on his thigh with her knee, but not her intended target. He grabbed her knee and pulled it up 'til it was around his hip.

Zoe gasped for air, placed her leg just behind his knee, then arched her back and pulled her leg in. They dropped to the floor together and she leaped for the knife.

Zoe stopped a few feet from the weapon, her ankle caught by something, before she was dragged back. Out of instinct she kicked her free foot and made contact with something soft and hard at the same time.

A loud "Oof" was heard and her ankle released. Grabbing the knife again she spun around and held it tight, putting distance between her and Angus. "Get out!" She screamed, glaring at him. Blood dribbling from his nose.

He stayed where he was for a second before listening to her, leaving out of the house.

Zoe took a second to breathe, her lungs were on fire but the rest of her body was shaking. She couldn't stay here.

She walked out her own door and locked it without a second thought. She needed to find Sam.

As Zoe walked to the training grounds, Sam having told her his schedule should she need him. Walking into the gym like building, Zoe spotted Sam sparring with Mark. The soldier and scientist really went at each other as she approached them, Mark's back to her.

When Zoe was close enough, Sam looked over Mark's shoulder and spotted her, his heart dropping to his stomach when he saw her face.

He dropped his fists and almost ran Mark over to get to Zoe. Stopping in front of her and cupping her chin. She had swiped Angus' blood off her face, but there was still some that dried. And other places that left dark stains against her now pale complexion.

"Are you alright?" Hands roamed over her body, looking for more wounds.

It all hit her then as she nodded, unable to speak as choking sobs erupted from her throat. Muscled arms wrapped around her shoulder's and pulled her in tight to his chest, her own arms encircling Sam's neck.

Zoe buried her head into his neck, but moved down to his chest when she could tip toe no longer, still sobbing erratically. "Shhh, just, take deep breaths," His warm breath tickled her hair, arms moving to pull her closer and more protectively.

Leah, who had just finished sparring with Washington-Taylor, still called Wash, turned around the room to find the source of crying she heard. When her eyes spotted Sam cradling a shaking Zoe, she immediately rushed to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked her brother, but he shook his head, eyes going back to his girlfriend. The blonde haired girl reached out and rubbed Zoe's back, who shrunk away from her touch and further into Sam.

"It's alright," Sam murmured, "just Leah." She relaxed against her friends touch. "Hey Zoe take some deep breaths, you need to stop, or you'll pass out." He tried to joke, but even he sounded too terrified to sound even a little funny.

But she did as he told. Her sobs slowing, like the pounding of rain easing off as the storm came to a close. Soon Zoe was just standing, clutching Sam and breathing deep, slow breaths.

As she breathed, Zoe was able to fill her senses with him. His fiery warmth she cuddled into at night, his strong body now protecting her, and honey coated voice whispering into her ear. And his smell, strong and distinctive, was a mixture of sweat, a foul scented cologne, and some sort of fruit that he always smelled like.

It was horrible. She loved it.

"Baby," He whispered, "What happened, whose blood is that?"

"An-Angus'," She gasped, her voice still shaking terribly. She pulled back to look into Sam's face, and stared into his darkened eyes.

"What did he do?" His voice seemed to deepen, as if for her to hear and her alone. She told him through a shaky voice the events that took place, starting with her parent's argument to when she entered the gym.

"And you bit him?" Leah asked softly, they were now sitting on a bench at the wall, Zoe between her and Sam.

"Good girl," Sam praised sharply as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. She could feel and see his body tense, and it made her realize that he his emotions were now directly connected to hers. If she was scared he would protect her, but also worry over her.

He sighed and leaned back to let Zoe rest her head on his shoulder. She yawned, surprised by the sudden tired lag as Mark smiled at her with a knowing grin. "You know when Maddy had adrenaline pumping moments, she'd nearly pass out when the rush was gone."

"Well, if you're anything like your sister, you'll be passing out soon. Let's get you home." Sam rose to his feet and carefully lifted her into his arms.

Zoe, who was half a foot smaller than her sister, weighed very little, and Sam found it quiet easy to carry her to the Shannon house, Mark and Leah following.

.

.

.

Angus stood over her again, a fire in his once brown eyes, "Now, Zoe, knives are dangerous." He deafened her as she screamed and wiggled, trying to move but tied down all at once.

"ZOE! ZOE?"

.

.

.

The eighteen year old sat up, shaking with a cold sweat coating her body. Zoe's blankets tangled around her in such a way, she was tied down. "Zoe?" Her head swiveled and her eyes met the forms of her mother and father.

Elizabeth, sitting on the bed, scooted closer to her a smoothed a hand over her daughter's forehead. "Bad dream, pumpkin?"

The girl only nodded, "Where's Sam?," were the first words she spoke.

"I'll go get him." Her father grabbed his coat and walked out of the room. Both women were quiet as they listened to the front door open then shut.

Zoe leaned into her mother and closed her as fingers played with her hair.

They waited listening to the rain pouring outside, waiting for their respective loves to return. A stomping was heard on the porch, followed by the door opening and Sam striding into her room.

He was shirtless, wearing a pair of shorts, sandals and the tooth necklace she had given him when he turned twelve.

She could see the perfect contours of his torso, drops of rain sliding down his chiseled body. He had certainly changed and she loved it.

"You know, my face is up here," Sam chuckled in that rumbling voice which brought her eyes to his face. She didn't realize she was ogling him, but she didn't mind doing it again.

Yes, Zoe had seen him, when they were in bed or playing around. Though, she really didn't appreciate it until she saw him wet and sculpted by shadow.

Bending her forefinger, she drew him in and he kneeled by the bed to cup her cheek. "Are you okay, Zo?"

Pulling back the covers for him to slide into bed, she tugged on his hand, but he shook his head. "No, I'll sleep on your couch, Okay?" Shaking her head, she turned to her father, pleading with him, but he shook his head too.

"I'll get the extra blankets," they could hear Jim walk down the hall and throw fabric things on the couch. Sam kissed her, cradling her neck to deepen the kiss.

"Couch's read-Oh come on." Jim barked when he walked in on them. As Sam stood to leave she slid from beneath her covers, grabbing her blankets and pillow.

"Zo,-"

"Dad, relax, it's not like we'd do anything when you guys are a thin wall away." That seemed to ease him and he sighed in submission, "I just can't be alone tonight."

Sam walked ahead and took the sheets and pillow from the couch and placed them on the floor next to the couch. Moving furniture and adding Zoe's blankets and pillow to the make shift bed, they soon crawled in and snuggled together.

"Alright, Zo, your father and I won't be far away. So if you need anything, just call for us. Kay?" Her daughter nodded and Elizabeth dragged her husband into their room, leaving the couple alone.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her, lulling her into a sense of security, even if it's only for the night.

"Never again, I won't let that bastard near you ever again." He growled into her ear, but that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Sam, I need to know what happened," adding to clarify, "He was my friend, perfectly nice seconds before, and then all of a sudden he jumped on me."

"He's crazy, he sees something he can't have and tries to take it." With her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beat speed up. "To be honest, I don't want to think about that dick. I'm just glad you're safe and he's in the brig."

She looked up at him with a twisted brow, "He was arrested?" Petting her back and hip, Sam nodded.

"While you were sleeping, Mark and Leah went and found him themselves." He kissed the top of her head. "But you're safe. You're mine. Forever." Sam rolled over so he was hovering over Zoe, half on her, half off.

She slid her cold feet up his strong calves and smiled as he shivered. Capturing her smiling lips, his pectoral muscles quivered at her touch as they also held him above her. Small hands crested his shoulders and roamed his back as a soft moan was released from her throat.

"Zo-," Jim started, opening his door and stepping out of his room, "God Damn It. That's it get out Marcos." He pointed at the door, but Zoe held tight.

"Dad, we're just kissing," her eyes widened. "Did you listen to us the entire time?"

"No, or I would have come out here sooner and separated you. For god sake Marcos, get off my daughter." He rolled onto his back and sat up, letting Zoe sit up and use him as a pillow.

"Dad, why did you come out?" Jim looked at the little comm. device in his hand.

"Mark called, he said they can't hold Angus." Jim's face dropped when he saw his daughter's fear clear and plain on her face. She spoke in a trembling voice.

"Why?"

** Haha, cliff hanger. I love the suggestions/ideas for the stories I write and would really like some more. Mostly because I don't plan out chapters, just kinda roll with it. So if want me to write a scene or just have a crazy random idea/suggestion, I'm all ears.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe sat blind folded on the kitchen stool as Leah and her played their favorite game. Food testing, where Leah feed a blind folded Zoe something and Zoe had to guess the ingredients. She was currently trying a sort of prehistoric soup.

"You know, I'm worried that Sam might freak out and kill Angus." Leah said idly as Zoe hummed from the taste.

"He won't," she mumbled around the food and swallowed. "I banded him from it, well unless he has good reasons, he promised that anyways. A bit of mint, some sugar root, um, tomato sauce, or its equivalent."

"And?" Leah asked waving the large wooden spoon like Zoe could see it.

"And one leg of a giant spider." Zoe finished and slipped the bind fold off to see her smiling friend, "Sam will like this."

"And Nat." Leah added and rolled her eyes when Zoe smirked at her.

"Again? Really?" A wooden spoon flew at her head and she just nearly avoided it, "Oh come on, you have to admit it's cute when he pulls out your chair for you before you sit down. Don't you shake your head at me Miss Marcos. Besides I hear he is going into the army too."

Leah whirled around and grabbed another spoon to stir the soup, "Well he is almost fifteen, he can join then."

"But I hear they take them to Snake's Tooth Pass for training." Zoe wrinkled her nose, "Leah are you the least bit worried?"

"No because I was there when I joined and I have to go back to help train recruits since his mother can't train him and the unit he'll be put in."

"Oh this just gets better," Zoe laughed. "So not only is he going in after his father's, and mother's footsteps but you are going to me training him. Great way to spend time with him."

Another spoon was dodged and before Zoe could respond with a smart ass remark the door banged open. Zoe's father was dragged in by Commander Taylor and his son, followed by Mark and Carter basically carrying in Sam. Both restrained men were furious.

"He deserves it," Sam ground out, the veins on his forehead and neck popping out. Jim grunted in agreement and tried to free himself from the father's and son's arms.

"Damn it Jim, you're a cop for Pete's sake, get a hold of yourself." Taylor waited for his wife to walk in and give him a muscle relaxant. Not enough to knock him out, just something calming.

"Jim we, as security to the ENTIRE colony, don't go around punching kids who piss you off." Alicia stated coldly, making sure they knew she disapproved. "That goes for you too Marcos."

"Sam?" Zoe asked softly before Wash could give him the relaxant he stilled. "What's going on?"

"Your father and boyfriend teamed up to teach Mr. McShire a lesson. And now, until further notice, Jim is suspended from his job and must now do all my paperwork." The older woman smirked at the his horrified look, "As for you Sam. You are under house arrest, unless you are accompanied by your sister or Zoe. It is also a further notice concept." She didn't give him a shot.

With that she left and the men holding Sam let go to follow her along with Jim and the Taylors. Zoe only stood from the stool and strode to the room she shared with Sam, having official moved in with the Marcos' that morning.

"Zoe," He called after her, following her into the room. Ignoring him was pretty easy at first, but he pleaded with her and she felt her control weaken. "Zo, please let me explain, please." Slightly calloused hands cupped her chin, stroking his thumbs over the shadows of bruises around her mouth and on her cheek.

"It had better be good, because you promised me," Sitting on the bed he took her hand.

"Jim and I were in the market when we saw Angus and that Jaxson guy, and they were talking about you. How you were a frigid little bitch that they would have to rape to get any from you."

Her breath caught in her throat. Would Angus really say that? "Why? Sam, he has never done a thing to make me think that he would say something like that."

"I don't know. I only know him because you know him, and even then I don't know much. But what he said just set me off, and before I could hit him your father got him really good." His gaze into her eyes never strayed as he spoke, "You have to believe me."

"I do, because I know you're a horrible liar." She shook her head and felt one of his hands slide up to her hip, "But that not a good reason."

"They were talking about raping you," Sam stood and gripped Zoe tighter.

"Yeah and Leah has been teaching me hand to hand fighting since this morning. Give me a week I'll be good, a month great. But Sam you can't do this anymore, attacking people because they're mean or said something bad."

She pulled away from him and turned to look at the blue prints of the new prints for Boylan's bar since it was expanding.

A huff filled the room's silence and she should have known. He stood behind Zoe and lifted her lavender tank top a little to bare her lower back to him. Kneeling, Sam kissed the soft smooth skin there, smirking against her as she arched her back.

"Sam," The soft breath left her lips before she could stop it, and deeply, regretted it. Lifting more of her shirt he trailed kisses up her spine, eventually removing her shirt. Zoe was now pinned against the desk and Sam. The latter had taken off his own shirt to press his bare chest into her bare back.

"Zo," voice thick and husky, honey coated beneath it all. She absolutely loved it. "I love you, it's why I want to protect you."

"Sam," turning around and pushing him back, she breathed. "Don't talk." He nodded as she pushed again and had him down on the bed. Making him watch as she pulled her belt form the belt loops of her pants.

He pointed at a slip of paper and she cracked the door open to hang the do not disturb sign. She heard a groan from the couch and smiled at Leah who rolled her eyes. Her friend stood, grabbed her coat and said loud enough for even Sam to hear. "Thanks for the courtesy."

Zoe heard the front door open and close before pulled her head inside the room and shutting it, before locking. "Where were we?" Turning she smiled at Sam who was now standing behind her.

Grunting and placing his hands on her waist, he turned them and walked her backwards until she fell back onto the bed. Taking him with her and laughing.

"Zoe, I don't have any more, um," She bit at his neck, stifling him, "Condoms, we need more."

She pulled back and sighed, "We'll you should probably go get them." They both got dressed and headed out to the market.

.

.

.

Alicia Washington stood with her fourteen year old granddaughter, Alicia Beth Taylor, showing her the convoy roster. The girl looked like a miniature of Wash, and sound like her too. Seeing as she was going to go into the military as well.

Both female soldiers heads snapped up to look at Sam and Zoe walking by. "He won't bit, I'll make sure of that."

She nodded slowly after a moment and looked back at her work.

Zoe approached the vendor who was selling the object of her and Sam's desire, and bought two parcels worth.

She waited silently, and should have heard, but it wasn't until Sam loudly said hello to her father that she realized the danger.

"Zo?" He father asked, standing behind her, "What are you buying?"

"Uh, nothing of your concern." She was sweating bullets and kept her back to him. The vendor found a large box and walked over, placing it on the counter and cutting it open.

"Here you are Miss Shannon," now trying to discreetly stop the man from talking. She practically flailed all over the place. "Two boxes of condoms."

"OF WHAT?" Jim yelled as his daughter cussed under her breath. She spun around to look at her father, his face completely red with anger. The paper bag of the items was pressed into her hand and she sidled around Jim.

"Dad, you need to relax, or you might end up in the hospital again." Referring to the time when he hit his head the last time he saw red.

Instead Jim pointed over her shoulder at Sam, "YOU." The audible gulp could be heard from the blonde haired scientist as he shook with fear. "YOU'RE TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER?"

"Well Dad, I'm eighteen and-"

"I don't care you're moving out of that house and back in with me and you mother."

Before she could argue back, Jim lunged at her boy friend. However, Sam was faster and ran from the Market with her father on his heels.

Wash, Alicia, and Zoe chased after the men, all the way to the infirmary. Sam broke through the doors and danced around a gurney with Jim always on the other side. It was until someone grabbed Her father's ear did he stop.

"Jim Shannon, did you get my calls or chase this poor boy across the settlement?" Jim didn't want to admit it and sighed, telling her the truth in that one action.

"He's sleeping with our daughter." Jim expected her to at least glare at Sam, but she was completely unfazed.

"Jim," Zoe, her niece and Wash entered at that point, "She moved in with her boyfriend, besides, I gave her the condoms in the first place." Jim looked at her in horror.

"Who are you?" he asked incredulously, "Where's my wife?"

"Done raising kids. Now about my calls did you get any of them?" He shook his head and looked at her with his full attention. "You'll want to hear this too Wash. Alicia go and find Pappy." The girl walked out with a huff and left the adults to talk.

"Okay so, Zo mentioned to me how Angus turned into a completely different person at times. Well I pulled up his files and found that he is on a monthly prescription of a anti depression drug." She looked at all their faces and only saw Sam understanding what she was getting at. "He didn't fill this past month. And if you quit this drug cold turkey, you have massive mood swings and violent tendencies."

They all understood and now knew Angus' reasons for his behavior, "I'll find him and have him brought here. Shannons. Marcos." Alicia nodded and left.

"Well, I'm leaving" Zoe stated and grabbed Sam, jogging back to their home before he father came storming out in a rage again.

.

.

.

Sam entered their house first, pulling Zoe in and locking the door again. He pinned her against the wall not even bothering to get to their room. "Finally, no more distractions," She ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying.

He grunted and carried her to their room, and threw her on the soft bed.

"I need you right now." He stated after placing the sign on their door and locking it.

Gasping and moaning, he kissed every piece of skin he could get to as he ripped her clothes off. "Oh Sam, I need you too." She whispered back.

Had they not been in a hurry they would have noticed that the door was unlocked when they arrived at the house. That Sam's knife was missing off his desk, and that hiding beneath their bed.

Had they not been in a hurry, they would have noticed Angus McShire was there the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

"I just wanted you, it's all I wanted," Angus whispered as he stood over Zoe, bare and cuddled into Sam's body. He ran the knife's points down from her left eye and smiled when her eyes snapped open. Blood sprang from the cut he placed on her, it starting at her eye lid and stopping just below her cheek bone.

She had a look of horror and she flailed. Scrambling back against Sam, who woke from her movements.

"Jesus," Sam jumped up and pushed his girlfriend behind him, putting her in the corner. "Angus! What the fuck is wrong with you," but the three of them knew what was wrong with him.

He didn't respond, instead lunging at the bigger man with the knife. Sam easily side stepped him and grabbed the back on the boy, grabbing him by the nape of the neck. Throwing him out of the room was easy, ripping on a pair of shorts he followed the boy out.

"Sam," Leah stepped out of the room when she heard the crashing in the house. "Angus?" Her eyes locked on the said person as he swung the knife wildly around to keep Sam away. Zoe rushed out after her boyfriend with a sheet wrapped around her and blood dribbling down her eye.

Leah moved forward her, soft tank top and sweats clinging to her body, as she moved to grab Angus from behind. She reached out and grabbed his hand with both of hers. Twisting his wrist, there was a sickening crack and he dropped the knife.

"Zo?," Sam turned looking for her and froze on her face, know both bruised and bleeding, he turned back to the man.

He rushed him and started raining fists down on him, yelling curses and names as he did. Both Zoe and Leah tried to pull him off of Angus, but it didn't stop him.

"Sam, Sam, stop, stop, no no. Please." Zoe begged as she yanked at his arm, but he continued to punch Angus until Leah jabbed him with a muscle relaxant.

Zoe stepped between the two men and planted her hands on his shoulder, letting the sheet fall from her body. She cared very little about her nudity, and watched Leah press her fingers to Angus' neck.

"He's dead."

.

.

.

Jim walked into the infirmary with Taylor at his side, "All we know is that the McShire boy's dead. Sam killed him and is under arrest, my boys took him directly to the brig. Zoe's hurt, and Leah was caught in the middle." They entered the room where Zoe was being stitched up, grimacing as her mother hunched over her.

"Zo, what happened?" Jim asked and grimaced when she turned her head to look at him. The red cut running from her eye to cheek, her eyes were swollen and red.

"Daddy," she whispered, only using the title when she was especially upset. "Sam didn't mean to. Daddy, please help him." Leah stepped inside, now in full uniform, and saluted the Commander.

"Ah, Marcos, now tell me what happened," Taylor said giving her a level glare and watching her lie to his face.

"Mr. McShire attacked Miss Shannon, Mister Marcos defended her and hit McShire a little too hard, killing him." Taylor nodded before grabbing her tags that she wore around her neck at all times.

"You know that there is a camera built into all tags, for situations such as this." Taylor plugged one of the tags into a hospital screen. It brought up images and they watched the video from earlier that morning.

Jim was even unnerved by both what he saw and heard from his daughter, "You're moving back home, that's final." He pointed at her and looked back to Taylor, "Sir, do we really need to charge him?"

"He did kill an unarmed civilian, Shannon." Taylor grunted, "The meeting will be tonight."

.

.

.

Zoe walked pass the guards in the brig and smiled when she saw Sam's face, sticking her hands through to stroke his cheek. "Why didn't you stop Sam?"

He cupped her hand and held it to him before reaching through to pet her own cheek and ran a thumb over the stitched cut on her cheek. "He'd hurt you, and I wanted him to hurt too. I never meant to kill him."

Tears streaked down her face, as the fear of losing him made her heart thud uncomfortably. "Sam they might never let you leave here or banish you permanently." She whispered, though there was no one to listen to them.

"I don't think so, I mean, they know why I did it, and he was trying to hurt you," He huffed, "Hell, he did hurt you." He pressed his face against the bars to kiss her and gladly drank her in.

"Zoe," one of the soldiers had stepped into the room and called her. "The meeting is about to begin." Zoe kissed him one last time and left the brig. Smiling sadly.

.

.

.

When Leah found Zoe they stood closest to the edge of the crowd watching the doors to the command center. The door opened and both women held their breath as they watched Jaxson then the Commander step out. The former man walked down the stairs and melted into the crowd as the latter man started speaking.

"I have reviewed testimony from witnesses and informers on the charge of manslaughter and have come to a concluding judgment," he sounded old as he spoke. "Sam Marcos, you are here by banished."

Zoe and Leah dropped to the ground as Zoe collapsed into her, sobbing her heart out, she only feared that this would happen. Hoping this was a bad dream she clutched Leah tight and looked for Sam, who was walking through the gates.

When he caught sight of both women he gave Zoe a sad smile and nodded to his wet eyed sister. Turning back to the forest he disappeared in the line of trees.

"Zo?" Her father's voice just barely broke through her haze of pain. To hear her sobs nearly ripped Jim in two. Always trying to protect his children, he never thought he'd hear this pain from his youngest.

"YOU SAID YOU'D HELP HIM!" She screamed through her choked throat and ran.

She ran to her home, where Sam was supposed to be with her, and locked the door to their room. Zoe slid to the floor and buried her face in her arms.

Feeling numb she couldn't even feel her heart beat. Mostly because it wasn't with her. It was with Sam, the other half to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe stared at a photo of her and Sam. He was giving her a piggy back ride, and they were both smiling like goofs. He had gotten it printed and framed to sit on his desk.

It had been almost a month since Sam was banished, and it still felt like it was yesterday. She had those few moments in the morning after she woke up where she didn't remember him gone. Though It always came back to her.

There was another knock at the door, but Zoe never answered it, knowing Leah would just come in.

"Here I have some clean clothes for you," her friend brushed her shoulder and pulled her to the bed. "Let's go out today, on a walk." Leah smiled sadly, and ran her fingers through her hair.

Reaching out and pulling the blonde to her, Zoe hugged her tight. "I'm sorry," Her voice was high and thick, "He was your brother and you still have to face the man that banished him."

Leah rubbed circles into her back, "He's safe. I know that." Zoe pulled back and stared at her with a tear tracked face. "I found him on my last OTG. He is living in the trees and is able to keep healthy thanks to Malcolm teaching him all about the environment." She rolled her eyes and letting out a wet laugh.

"But Taylor?" Zoe brushed tears from her eyes, but Leah shook her head and pointed to the clothes.

"Get dressed now. We'll talk later," Leah sat on the bed and filled her in on the local gossip of the past month. They were actually smiling when they left the house and locked it, walking down the path towards the rover station.

"Leah go ahead, I have to do something." Zoe said as soon as she turned the corner and spotted her father. She nodded and continued on as Zoe turned and strode to the Command Center. She entered without knocking and froze when she saw the Lieutenant at the desk, watching the intruder with a cool stare.

"We missed seeing you Miss Shannon." An awkward silence fell over them before the younger woman stepped into the room and kicked the door closed.

"Why was he banished?" She asked quickly, but keeping eye contact with the older woman. Alicia put down her plex and motioned to the chair across from her. When Zoe sat the woman began.

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room. Swear it." The woman demanded and waited for Zoe to repeat. "Commander Taylor was going to drop the charges when a witness stepped forward and provided evidence that shows that Sam would be dangerous to the other colonists and possibly you-."

"Sam would never-" Cut off by Alicia waving hand.

"-He did what he thought was the best. And only he can overrule a charge, now you are dismissed, it's bad enough that I am denying your father warrant to drag you back to your home." Zoe nodded and left. Breathing out a shaky breath once outside, she started down the stairs.

"Zoe!" She knew that voice and ignored it, picking up the pace to get away. Reaching the Storehouse she yelped as his hand enclosed around her wrist.

She was pulled against her father's chest and hugged, "Zoe, you can't avoid me." She started screaming, making him let her go. "Stay away from me." Barking and backing away from him. He looked like a wounded animal seeing as she never rejected her father's comfort before.

"I've been worried about you." His soft voice tugged at her soul like a vice. "I haven't seen you, and I'm worried. We all are."

She shook her head unable to speak or breath, they just stared at each other. Before long Zoe couldn't face her father anymore and entered the store house.

"Zo, please tell me what's wrong?" Her father followed her as she searched the isle looking for the large transparent paper rolls.

Spinning, she growled out, "You didn't help him, and now I can't stop thinking about him. And what will I do if he is dead. I can't…I just…. I've known Sam for most of my life and I can't imagine living without him now." Her voice was strangled but she didn't shed a tear, wouldn't let herself cry anymore.

He was quiet, unsure how to respond to her, "He's by the western cliffs," Jim gave his daughter his gun and watched her continue her search for the paper.

He was heart broken just watching her try to function in the dark.

.

.

.

Zoe found Leah waiting outside the gates, smiling when the olive girl hopped in. They drove in silence, tense anticipation between them during the ride. She was staring off into the sky when Leah touched her shoulder, "We're here."

With that Zoe stepped out and looked around. Water trickled down the cliff side and pooled in a small stream, she stood by the water's edge waiting as Leah found her brother.

"Zo?" The honey coated tone broke through her thoughts and had her twirling to see him. He was only a few feet away but she closed the gap by crashing into him, making him stumble back. Lips seeking, making sure he was real and with her. He returned the kiss with just as much intent.

"Well you missed him." The voice of her friend took a few seconds for her to acknowledge, pulling away with red cheeks. Leah laughed and started towards the rover, "Have fun you two. Just call when you want me to come pick you up."

Zoe smiled and waited until she was out of sight to jump on Sam again. He received her hungrily. Happy to have her in his arms, and pulling at her clothes, "Sam-." She was cut off by his lips but was happy with the distraction.

Sam picked up and carried her, bridal style, to a tree base where a rope ladder hung from. Gently placing Zoe before it, Sam climbed up after her. In the tree, they sat in the bowl of the tree, it's great limbs extending from the center. Looking up, she noted the rigged up tarp, protecting them from the elements.

"Zo?," Sam asked after pulling up the rope and settling beside her. They sat together for several minutes, cupping each other's faces', kissing, whispering promises they couldn't keep.

"Oh, Sam, I never thought I'd see you again." Now pressed against his chest and listening to his heart beat, keeping her warm with his strong arms. "When you left, I felt like my heart was ripped out." She cried into his chest as Sam comforted her, having felt the same pain.

"I will always be here for you. I might not be inside the fence, but I will be here, loving you always." He kissed her ebony hair and rubbed his palms up her spine. Pulling back she kissed him with all the desperation she couldn't voice.

For the next several hours, Zoe and Sam explored, assured, and worshipped each other, before throwing a blanket over them and warming each other for the night. And sleeping with smiles on their faces for the first time since they were separated.

.

.

.

Zoe blinked in the bright green light of the forest as she sat up and stretched. She heard a chuckle from beside her and she sighed.

"You know, I might keep you here with me if you do that every morning." Sitting up, he pressed his lips to her bare shoulder.

"What, stretching without a shirt on? Of course you would keep me here." She smiled and laid into his strong chest.

Nipping at his collar bone she had goose bumps rising over his chest, "You know I think we may have to stay up here for a while longer." They both smiled, but she wiggled from him and stood. "I'll get you something to eat."

Sam dressed and kissed her, before throwing the ladder down and departing. She still had a smile on her face, happy for the first time in what felt like a long time, before getting dressed herself.

Dressed and ready, she pulled the transparent paper from the tube she carried it in and used the pens to start drawing up prints of a tree house. If Sam was going to live out here, he won't live like a animal.

She had the drawing finished by the time Sam returned and he whistled low at the intricate design. "I thought a home would be best for you." He nodded and presented several fruits and a bowl of grubs. She wrinkled her nose at the insects and bite into a sour fruit. "I want to have a upside down tube on the base so things can't climb up to you." He offered her a grub and she reluctantly chewed it.

"You need protein." He stated simply and pulled her into his lap, both to hold her and get a better look at the prints Zoe held.

"And there is a railed deck that goes all the way around the home….you want to hear about this or finish what your starting?" She asked through gasps as he kissed, sucked and licked at her neck. Soon he moved to her shoulder and laid back to roll over and pin her on the blankets.

"It's won't move for a few hours." He growled low before going to work on her dress. Finally pulling it off her, he caressed every inch of her body with his lips. As if she is his goddess.

And she is.

He admires the white undergarments on her blushing skin, before quickly ridding her of them. Rolling off her and let her do the same to him, until they were both beneath the blankets, holding each other.

She pulled back suddenly, eyes wide and face twisting with fear. "Sam, oh god. We didn't use a condom last night." She watched his face pale and he rolled to lay on his back.

Sam murmured curses at his stupidity as he pulled her to him, holding her to his body to try to reassure her. "What are we going to do if you're pregnant?"

Shaking her head she wrapped her arms around Sam's chest, she stared at the ceiling. "I don't know."

**Sorry this is so late, Things have been hectic and this coming up week will be hectic. I know this is really short to the other chapters, but this is all I could come up with in an hour so I hope you enjoy. Please review, tell me if you like it or not. As always suggestions/ideas are always welcome for the story/stories. Thanks everyone for reading this.**


End file.
